No Innocence-Gold-Digging Ginger-Side Story 2
by OPoF1991
Summary: Petra was a victim of being bullied. Mrs. Ackerman finds out many secrets that will cause Levi to officially break-off his relationship with his mistress.


Author's Note: Most of it is the present time, while less then half of it is a flashback.  
>_<p>

The room was a complete ghost town only those that took refuge with the young woman as machines were connected to her to help keep her alive were the doctor that did reconstructive surgery on her and the nurses that did daily evaluation on her.

Levi was here for a couple hours until he decided to go home, but not once did he dare come back in the last two weeks. Day in, and day out ever since Petra woke up from her coma, she laid in silence waiting for her lover's return, the nurses did say that Levi was in the waiting room while she was in surgery after what his fucking bitch ass did to her, Petra promised herself that once she sees the soon-to-be Mrs. Ackerman that Petra will be a much better fighter than her. No one hasn't had a difficult life than Petra Ral….

Petra Ral grew up around the same port area of the slums where she currently lives now. Her mother died when she was young and she was only raised by her father, a man that worked around the fish market. Each and every day as Petra could remember her father will come home smelling like those grotesque cold-blooded creatures and covered in their blood.

At school she had no friends and she was constantly bullied due to the fact that the smell of fish was embedded in her clothes and that her father was a fisher unlike their parents who worked at bakeries, offices, etc. Petra's father did see how distressed his only child was, no matter how hard he tried to date around no woman wanted a man that appeared older than what he is and smell like fish.

"Petra, I have no choice but to ship you off to your aunties' she lives in the city of Trost. I think you will like living there more than the Slums."

Excited Petra packed her bags and a really shiny expensive car was waiting for her down the stairs to her apartment. Though her beautiful aunt, a former escort of the Red Light District, groaned with disgust when the girl first stepped into the car reeking of fish, the woman didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings like those assholes that attended school with her niece, but now she is worried of getting rid of the smell that her husband bought for her.

"Petra, I must tell you the truth about your appearance."

"What is it?" The two females sat quietly at the park bench.

"You are not that very attractive. Your body needs some cosmetic improvement and your face needs to be cleared of all that acne. It's embarrassing being around you right now, if you want to make it in this world than you must be beautiful."

On the verge of tears Petra stares up at her aunt, "Than how do I live a life like you have?"

A slight smirked appeared on the grown woman's red lips, "I thought you will never ask, and you don't even have to go to college to get a degree to make money for yourself. You just need to be seductive and you must have the right traits into getting the right man."

Petra stared at her aunt with admiration. Though Petra was 18 at the time when both her aunty and her spoke, Petra was determined to be beautiful and find a handsome husband of wealth. However, it came crashing down all of a sudden when the man her aunty married suddenly divorced the woman and left her for the woman he was previously married to. Petra and her aunt had no choice, but return to their roots, Petra returned to her father's home while Petra's aunt returned to her life of being an escort, but that did not stop the young woman from wanting to live the life of a rich housewife. However, Petra's determination to become beautiful and start searching for her future husband came crashing down when her father drowned in a boating accident leaving her in so much debt and the rundown apartment she had lived in for far too long—

Hearing the sound of the curtain being pulled back Petra quickly turned and stared in horror at the last person she wanted to meet: Mrs. Ackerman.

The black eye that she receive was almost invisible, and it appeared that the younger woman had come back to finish things up with the woman who was two years older than her and resting in an ICU bed recovering from the injuries that the healthy looking woman gave to her.

"Thought about what you did, Gold-Digger?" Mrs. Ackerman threatened, "Or do you want me to finish up what I did to you two weeks back?"

"I have no regrets what I did." Petra replied, "Levi loves me, why did you think that he came crawling back to my arms once you left the room with Mr. Smith?"

The younger woman raised an eyebrow, "I am wondering myself why that two-timing bastard isn't here. If he loved you so much than he would have bought you large bouquets of flowers, or I love you cards. I'm wondering why the nurses said to me that he hasn't come around in the past two weeks."

Petra chuckles, "It's because he's getting ready to leave your sorry ass. You might be gorgeous, [Name], but he loves natural beauty."

"Natural beauty?" I chuckled, "I am not blind when it comes to someone who went to a breast enhancement procedure, or did reconstructive surgery on their old nose, you ugly whore bag. So tell me Petra, who bought those boobs and that fake nose for you?"

Petra's heart skipped a beat, quickly she turned away to the darkness of her window a droplet of sweat dripped down one sigh on her forehead, the younger woman chuckles and pulls out a folder containing information on Petra, "Both enhancements were signed two years ago by your husband Oluo Bozado. Funny thing is, you are still married to him, but unfortunately you did not file any separation papers from him, you just simply played the poor innocent girl who used her fake looks and that old run down apartment to make an attractive man pity you and once you found that one man—in which case my husband—then you will file for divorce, which you did, but your husband refused to cooperate."

"Because I want to live a better life then with that ugly bastard!"

"Better life?" Mrs. Ackerman laughs, "Your husband makes more money then Levi, he has a beach house that you and Levi used for your 'business trips', a villa in the beautiful ancient town of Metras, this man gives you a car, the most latest designer purses, clothes, shoes, whatever. Petra you are in fact toying with two men's emotions and it's not good. Living without the proper education, do you think that if something happened to Levi that your lack of education will allow you to take over Levi's job as Vice-President? Or your husband's company?"

Petra laid silently, refusing to acknowledge her rival's words, "Law states that if a wealthy spouse dies or suffers any injury then their spouse with the proper education must take over in his/her place." Opening Petra's folder yet again Mrs. Ackerman scanned through Petra's resume that Levi neglected to look at, "It appears that you dropped out of High School at 16. That's not good, so if Levi planned to be with you then you will lose out to me if something drastic happened to him."

"God sakes," Petra mumbles, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO CLUE ALL THE SHIT I WENT THROUGH!"

The younger woman leans over snatching Petra by her collar, lifting Petra up a little bit off of her back, Petra stared terrified at the younger woman's murderous eyes, "I bet it's not bad as mine. Bullied because you are not attractive to anyone's eyes, you lived near the sea port where you lived ever since your father died, your former uncle left your aunty for the woman he divorced the first time"

Petra gasped in terror, "H-how do you know?"

The younger woman chuckled and pushed her back down on the bed, and lifted up the folder, "Everything is right in here. From the notes your psychiatrist left to school records to your father's will. You think you lived it worst then me, you Gold-Digger? I think I lived it much more worst then you, Petra-dear, unlike you I was born to a prostitute, given away to be a slave girl at the same brothel where I was conceived and born, I didn't have the proper education like you until I was 13 when I was raped by a customer and sent away to my grandfather's home; I was sexually frustrated as a teenager and slept with my classmates and teachers because sex was my only getaway from that tragedy until I miscarried a child I did not know I was carrying, but unfortunately with my gift of remembering I managed to graduate college when I was 18, marry Levi at 19 and I _might_ be carrying his child within me."

She gasped and stared at me. His child? "However, I pray that the other man I slept with the night that you guys came home nearly three weeks ago is the father. At least he doesn't treat me like a piece of trash like Levi, at least that man saw what was in my heart and not on the outside."

"You think you had it rough, you damn whore! Then imagine being in my shoes, I lived in a rough neighborhood, but I made it out alive and I am now managing to get my life back together with my unborn baby. I have the proper education and I have a degree that will allow me anywhere in this world to work at, unlike _you_, who just sleeps around with these rich men thinking it is just easy to just sleep your way to the top instead of doing it the correct way."

The younger woman turns her back to Petra, "I highly doubt that Levi will ever love you, or allow you back into his arms. Haha! I think you even lost your job as well due to you hiding your true money hungry self to him."

Petra groans, seeing the woman she truly hates walking out with Levi's child inside of her, Mrs. Ackerman closes the curtains which her figure appears on the other side, "Next time you want to be with someone make sure you are divorce, well educated, and that the man is not married. Or the next time the woman will go to jail for your murder."

Hearing the sound of Mrs. Ackerman's high heel clicking upon the tiled floor that slowly disperse, Petra covered her mouth allowing tears to fall down her face. Her heart is heavy and torn.

_The woman that once stood in front of her has won. Leaving Petra Ral, or shall we say Petra Bozado the Whorebag, defeated._


End file.
